<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 things I hate about you by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171662">10 things I hate about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, pre-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing prompt: <br/>A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 things I hate about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first. I'm not a poet, never claimed to be (the desperate attempts of my love-sick teenage self don't count). I just liked the idea and I welcomed the distraction from how seeing Heath Ledger on the screen again always makes me want to cry. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien hadn’t expected that sheet of paper thrust into his hands when he’d asked Ladybug what was wrong. She’d looked so forlorn when he’d arrived for patrol that evening. He’d waited for her to say something, but she didn’t. And when he’d asked, there had been rustling of paper and he found himself holding a very creased page, which looked like it had been torn out from a journal. It was pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to straighten it out as best he could to read the messy writing. There was nothing wrong with the handwriting, but obviously the person writing it had felt distressed while doing so. There were crossed out words, underlined ones, notes in the margins. He looked sideways at his lady, wondering what this was. But she was looking away, into the night, her hands playing nervously with her yo-yo. So he started reading.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I hate the way you just crashed into my life, never asking if I wanted you here (<strike>I did</strike>)</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Oh. That felt like a punch to his face. Was this a note to let him know she was dismissing him from his duties? Is this why she looked so distressed? </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>But what I hate more is how I now can’t imagine life without you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He swallowed. Was this a good thing? He still couldn’t understand.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I hate the fact that you know just how to make me smile </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying but cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written just beside it, making him smile in spite of his confusion. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>But also hate that you don’t even have to try anymore</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Doubt started creeping in. Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing after all.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I hate the way you die for me without a second thought</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He winced. And back to square one. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Because I hate the way I die a little every time you’re gone even for a minute</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>His hands shook, making the words blur in front of his eyes. He hated that too.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I hate your silly antics and how you think it’s a good idea to distract me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Too good at distraction </span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>was the underlined comment that made a smile tug at the corner of his lips. This was like a game of tennis, his heart going back and forth between sadness and happiness in seconds. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>But I can’t bring myself to hate the way your laughter makes me feel alive</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He felt like blushing all of a sudden.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I hate the way you wormed your way into my heart</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>His own heart stopped. No. It wasn’t possible.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>So that I can’t really hate you, exactly the opposite</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The opposite of hate, Adrien thought frantically. What was the opposite of hate? It dawned on him as he finally deciphered her earlier expression. Resignation. As if she was tired of fighting and was finally giving in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked at her, she was mouthing the last words of her note. As if she’d recited it along to his reading. When she met his gaze, there were tears in her eyes but her lips were curved into a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely felt the sheet of paper leave his numb fingers. He felt determination course through him. He didn’t need to ask. Her note, what she’d confessed there, was permission enough, he was sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he’d startled her. The squeak he heard from her when he kissed her made him pause for a fraction of a second. But she didn’t push him away. Instead her arms wrapped around him, welcoming him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could taste the trace of tears on her lips. Imagined how they had fallen on the paper, smudging the ink a little right where she’d written heart. He vowed to never make her cry again. Unless it was tears of joy, which he would welcome every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she clung to him spoke of desperation. As if she was afraid to let go. So he kissed her until he ran out of air and then still kept hugging her with all his strength. He wished there was a way to hold her closer, to show her how she was an inseparable part of him. That even when he was finally forced to let go, she’d still remain in his heart. Forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes shining with a hint of triumph. She’d done it. She’d been afraid but she’d done it. That was what he read there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a very eloquent way of saying it,” he said, smiling against her lips. “Thank you,” he added, hoping she could hear the earnestness in his voice. "I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just kissed him again. Less desperate, but equally sweet this time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What I write lately is either LadyNoir or post-reveal, hm. Oh, and Marichat. I feel like I'm really neglecting the other sides of the love square, but that's where my heart is right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>